1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to personal, portable security systems, and more particularly to such systems that have a built-in alarm component that transmits an audible alarm either to remote or local rescuers informing them that assistance is needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, most adults and teenagers carry wireless mobile telephones in the pockets or purses when they leave home. Many hikers, joggers or walkers carry mobile telephones in the hands when they exercise outdoors. When away from the home, it is common for individuals to accidentally fall or to be attacked or robbed by a stranger. When this occurs, the individual's mobile telephone may be accidentally dislodged or intentionally thrown to the ground. After the attack or fall, the mobile telephone may be beyond the victim's reach, but he or she may be unconscious or too injured to place a telephone call for assistance or help. Sometimes, the injured individual may only need help from his or her family members or friends and not from the police or fireman.
In some instances, when an injury occurs, the exact location of the individual may not be known to his or her family or friends. More recently, mobile telephones with applications that enable friends to track the location of their friends and family members. Many individuals find such tracking features to be intrusive. Also, the tracking features are not equip to automatically allow notify the other parties when an individual needs assistance.
What is needed is a wireless mobile telephone based security system that causes a the mobile telephone to automatically call or send a tracking signal at least one designated party when the user's mobile telephone undergoes a sudden de-acceleration that common occurs when the user falls, hit, or when the mobile telephone impacts a hard surface without destroying the mobile telephone. When a sudden de-acceleration occurs, the current address or the current latitude and longitudinal coordinates or the mobile telephones should be then transmitted to the receiving party.